


"Thirsty."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dehydration, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dehydration is one of the many tortures Sam is forced to suffer at Lucifer's feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thirsty."

Lucifer swirls his wine glass thoughtfully. Sam is curled up at his feet, giving him that pitiful look that he knows means that the human would be crying if he weren’t quite so dehydrated.

 

“Thirsty, baby?” He asks in his kindest voice.

 

Sam nods slowly.

 

Lucifer grins slowly and conjures up a bottle of ice-cold water. Sam eyes it longingly and Lucifer decides to take just the tiniest bit of pity on him. “Open up.”

 

Sam obeys so quickly that his jaw clicks. Lucifer runs his finger through the condensation on the bottle and offers it to Sam. The human latches onto his finger and suckles on it desperately. _Lucifer, more, please,_ he prays.

 

Lucifer shakes his head and removes his finger from Sam’s mouth. “Don’t be greedy. If you’re good tomorrow, I’ll consider giving you some cream. For now, be grateful and sing my praises in that pretty little head of yours.”

 

Sam closes his sunken eyes and starts to pray. 


End file.
